Un día con papá
by Harumaki03
Summary: Cuando mamá no está en casa, papá es quien se hace cargo de todo y aunque las cosas no son tan ordenadas como cuando las hace mamá, las cosas con papá son desordenadamente divertidas. [Primera incursión con Uzumaki Shinachiku y Uzumaki Hanami]. AU. Portada no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a.


**"Un día con papá" **

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Cuando mamá no está en casa, papá es quien se hace cargo de todo y aunque las cosas no son tan ordenadas como cuando las hace mamá, las cosas con papá son _desordenadamente _divertidas.

**Notas:** Es la primera vez que usare a **Uzumaki Shinachiku** y **Uzumaki Hanami** _(esta última sé que es creación de la artista __**Kaleta**__, __**Shinachiku**__ es universal)_ de igual modo, créditos a sus correspondientes creadores.

**-/-/-**

—Naruto, por favor, que no se te olvide que Shina-kun tiene practica de fútbol a las cuatro de la tarde —el aludido asintió, soltando un suspiro entre dientes.

—Lo sé, Sakura-chan —Naruto se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía guardar su portátil en su bolso—. Prometo que no encontrarás la casa incendiada —rió al ver que ella le miraba enarcando una ceja y asintiendo quedamente.

—No me provoques, Uzumaki Naruto —le advirtió ella, con tono de fingida molestia mientras buscaba una camisa en el closet.

—¿O sino qué? —dijo él, cerrando la puerta del baño y colocándose detrás de ella.

—Naruto, deja —pidió ella, sintiendo los dedos fríos de él acariciar su cintura por debajo de su camiseta de dormir —tengo que terminar de preparar el bolso de viaje —Sakura suspiró cuando su insistente esposo besó suavemente su cuello y llevaba sus traviesas manos hasta su vientre plano—. ¡Tranquilo! —Rió, atrapando las manos del rubio con las suyas —sino termino ahora, cuando me despierte tardaré más y, ¿sabes a quién pienso culpar y luego golpear?

Naruto suspiró y Sakura volvió su cuerpo por completo hacía él, aún rodeada por sus brazos.

—Pero, Sakura-chan, es un día... ¡solo un día! —espetó él, poniendo ojitos de borrego.

—Tsunade-sama me matará si llego tarde, aunque sea solo un día —y le jaló suavemente su perfecta _(e internamente envidiada)_ nariz.

—¿No puedes llevarnos en las maletas? —Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y rió, Naruto hizo lo propio antes de besarla con dulzura—. ¿No hay alguna otra directriz que debamos seguir en tu ausencia? —añadió, burlón y Sakura le pellizco suavemente el antebrazo derecho.

—Nada de comer comida chatarra —vio que él iba a replicar y le interrumpió —eso incluye el _Ramen_ —él puso expresión derrotada—. Hanami tendrá la presentación de-

—Del oficio de su padre, lo tengo presente, Sakura-chan —la interrumpió, mirándola con cierto deje de burla —puede que no lo parezca, pero sí te escucho y a ellos.

Sakura acarició la mandíbula de su esposo con los nudillos de su mano derecha.

—Sólo es un pequeño recordatorio —Naruto murmuró unos _"unju"_ y _"anjá"_ con sorna que provocó otra ronda de pellizcos por parte de ella.

—Vamos, sigue buscando esa camisa —continúo él, mientras desperdigaba besos por el rostro de ella; Sakura trató de apartarse, pero Naruto la tenía firmemente afianzada por la cintura y no la dejaba escapar.

—Sabes —murmuró entre beso y beso —no puedo hacer mucho si sigues manteniéndome cautiva —un beso y otro beso —y besándome sin parar —él la alzó por la cintura y la llevó hasta la cama —Naruto, mi equipaje... —pero cuando vio el rostro de él y sus ojos azules mirarle con picardía antes de que sus manos se perdieran debajo de su camiseta, supo que ya de nada valía seguir replicando y alargando lo inevitable—. Vas a tener que ayudarme a empacar lo restante más tarde.

—Lo haré, lo haré —rió Naruto buscando los labios de su a veces demasiado parlanchina esposa.

**-/-/-**

Uzumaki Shinachiku se frotó sus verdes ojos mientras recibía el abrazo de despedida de su madre, escuchó medio adormecido que le pedía que ayudara a papá y que regresaría al día siguiente.

—Te quiero pequeño —Shinachiku sonrió contra el cuello de su madre y besó la mejilla de ella, murmurando que también la quería.

Lo recostó de nuevo y sintió la caricia de su madre en su frente, apartando sus cabellos y acomodando las sábanas para cubrirlo mejor.

Sakura salió de la habitación de Shinachiku y ya Naruto le esperaba con el bolso de la laptop en un hombro y la maleta de mano; se había despedido primero de Hanami porque tenía el sueño más ligero que Shina-kun.

—Sino fueses tan terca te habría llevado al aeropuerto —Naruto bajó las escaleras con ella y Sakura puso los ojos en blanco mientras asentía.

—No te iba a alcanzar el tiempo para preparar las cosas de los niños y a ti mismo —ella tomó el bolso de la laptop y la maleta de mano y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—Quizás —Naruto paso una mano por su cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás, escucharon el toque de una bocina —y ahí está tu comitiva de búsqueda y rescate —Sakura rió y Naruto le abrió la puerta, vio que Morino Ibiki, el guardaespaldas y chófer de la vieja Tsunade estaba al volante y le daba una cabezadita a modo de saludo que el rubio correspondió.

—No se duerman tarde, Naruto, no olvides que los cereales de Hanami-chan son los que tienen frutas y los de Shina-kun...

—Son los de hojuelas de miel, Sakura-chan, por Dios —rió, acomodándole un mechón travieso detrás de la oreja —lo sé, soy su padre —Sakura asintió y sonrió por igual, se despidieron con un beso breve y Naruto espero hasta que ella estuviera dentro de la camioneta Hilux 4x4 y se perdiera doblando en la otra calle para cerrar la puerta.

Suspiró mientras miraba la hora en el reloj que estaba sobre la repisa de la sala, apenas las 5:30AM. Tomó asiento en el sofá y encendió el televisor a un volumen tenue mientras ponía el canal de noticias para saber del clima.

Haría un poco de tiempo y luego iría a despertar a los niños para alistarse y llevarlos al colegio para iniciar la rutina diaria.

Lo que no contaba era con quedarse dormido.

**-/-/-**

La risa del presentador del programa de variedades fue lo que provocó que abriera los ojos, parpadeó varias veces y enfocó la mirada en el reloj digital del televisor y se puso de pie, echando maldiciones por lo bajo.

—¡Shina-kun! ¡Hana-chan! —Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shinachiku—. ¡Shina-kun, Shina-kun! —agitó suavemente al pequeño que murmuró _"Shannebayo"_—. ¡No es momento de decir _'Shannebayo'_, _'ttebayo_! —dijo, angustiado.

Si sus hijos llegaban tarde, Sakura-chan lo iba a colgar de sus preciadas bolas.

—¡Shina-kun! —exclamó. El pequeño abrió sus ojos levemente y dijo:

—El _Ramen_ es vida —Naruto habría muerto de risa de no tener el tiempo encima.

—Hijo, amén a eso, pero tu madre nos matará si llegan tarde a clases —Shinachiku se sentó en la cama, miró a su padre, se restregó los ojos y cuando Naruto iba a salir, confiado de que su hijo se levantaría, éste volvió a caer como un muñeco sobre la almohada—. ¡Shinachiku!

**-/-/-**

Después de sostener la tercera guerra mundial despertando a sus hijos, hacer que se ducharan, que se lavaran los dientes, medio alistarse a sí mismo, dejar que se quemarán las tostadas y tener que cambiarse la camisa porque se mancho de café, Naruto estaba casi listo para partir con sus hijos.

—Definitivamente las cosas con papá son un tanto aceleradas —Shinachiku miraba a su padre limpiar rápidamente la encimera mientras se anudaba la corbata.

Hanami asintió.

—Es divertido —y ambos rieron.

—¿Ya tienen todas sus cosas, Shina-kun, la ropa de entrenamiento? ¿Hanami, tú muñeca? —los miró y ambos asintieron solemnemente—. Bueno, vamos saliendo que se hace más tarde.

Los pequeños _Uzumakis_ salieron cargando sus mochilas y loncheras, Naruto tomó su laptop, la bolsa de entrenamiento de Shinachiku y una pequeña nevera que usarían mientras veían la práctica del niño.

Abrió el maletero de su Ford Explorer mientras los niños ya estaban dentro, acomodándose y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Tienen todo lo necesario? —se colocó él cinturón antes de encender el mismo. Los dos pequeños asintieron y arrancó.

A mitad de camino tuvo que devolverse porque a Hanami se le había olvidado su cuaderno de dibujo y tenía tarea que entregar ese día, Shinachiku se dio cuenta que sus zapatos de jugar no eran los de clavos y otra vuelta a casa, a Naruto estaba a punto de darle un _síncope_ y Shinachiku y Hanami estaban gozando de lo lindo.

Ya en medio de la larga hilera de autos en el tráfico de la hora pico, Naruto miró a sus hijos por el retrovisor.

—Por Dios, díganme que ya no les falta nada, porque no hay tiempo de volver —suspiró.

—No habríamos tenido que correr sino te hubieses quedado dormido —murmuró Shinachiku, burlón, Hanami rió y Naruto les miró enarcando una ceja.

—Si no tuvieran el sueño tan pesado, otro gallo cantaría —miró a Hanami, encontrándose con el reflejo de sus azules ojos en ella —no era yo quien pedía un osito cariñosito mientras seguía durmiendo —Hanami se sonrojo compitiendo con el rosado oscuro de su cabello y Shinachiku empezó a reír.

—¡Y así dices que no eres una niña pequeña, Hana-chan! —reía tanto que se sostenía el estómago.

—Pero miren quien ríe, el señor _"el Ramen es vid_a" —la risa de Shinachiku se congeló y fue el turno de Hanami para reír a carcajadas.

—¡Papá, prometiste no decirle a nadie! —el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Mírale el lado positivo, también sabes el secreto de Hanami —y la pequeña abrió la boca sorprendida y Shinachiku cambio su expresión a una más relajada.

Mientras se manejaba por el tránsito, hablaba con sus hijos de su itinerario para el día y lo que cenarían, les tocaba almorzar fuera porque no les daría tiempo de regresar a casa a comer por la práctica de Shinachiku.

—Vendré por ustedes a las 3 —Shinachiku asintió y Hanami seguía sosteniendo la mano de su padre, estaban en la entrada del colegio donde habían llegado a tiempo, milagrosamente.

—Papá, no olvides las sodas de la práctica —Naruto se puso a la altura de su hijo y jaló su nariz suavemente.

—Iremos después de comer algo, ¿bien? —Shinachiku sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo y abrazo a su padre que le correspondió amorosamente—. ¡Ánimo! —Shinachiku asintió, logrando que su rubio cabello apenas se desarreglara en el proceso y entró corriendo, doblando por el pasillo correspondiente a su clase.

—¿A qué hora es la presentación de los súper papás? —Hanami lo guiaba por los pasillos, saludando a unas cuantas compañeras de voladas.

—Es en la clase de las diez —miró a su guapo padre y se sintió feliz de que estuviera ahí —no llegues tarde —Naruto se puso a su altura y le estiro suavemente las mejillas.

—¿Papá te ha fallado alguna promesa? —la pequeña negó—. Papá estará aquí a las 10 —y empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Ella reía y se dejaba mimar de su papá, riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Papá, ya, para! —decía entre risas la pequeña ojiazul; Naruto detuvo las cosquillas y la estrechó entre sus brazos suavemente.

—Vamos, adentro —se puso de pie y acomodó los mechones que se habían escapado de la trenza que tenía la pequeña, ella lo abrazo una vez más y entró a su aula, sonriendo enormemente, mostrando con orgullo el diente que le faltaba.

La profesora le saludo y él se inclinó levemente mientras le decía adiós con la mano a su pequeña. Sintió su móvil vibrar y sonrió al ver que era una llamada de Sakura-chan.

—Espero que sea la llamada de _"aviso para que sepas que ya llegamos"_ y no la de _"espero que todo esté bien"_ —saludó, mientras caminata fuera del colegio.

Sakura rió al otro lado de la línea.

—Es un poco de cada una —admitió ella —¿Qué tal el tránsito? —Naruto suspiró.

—Horrible, ocurrió un pequeño percance y por eso era más pesado, pero las autoridades pronto regularizaron todo, ¿y tú? ¿Llegaron ya?

—Así es —ella respondió a algo que le preguntaban y retomó la conversación —desde que llegamos fue a organizar todo la conferencia, aproveche que Tsunade-sama salió brevemente del salón de eventos.

—Prometo darte un masaje cuando regreses —prometió el rubio, entrando a su vehículo.

—Será mutuo, créeme, por favor, graba el partido de Shina-kun —Naruto asintió —y ya había hablado con la maestra de Hanami para que me diera una copia de la grabación de hoy, así que por eso no debes preocuparte —Naruto negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Te amo, es una, deja de preocuparte, son dos y te amo de nuevo, son tres —se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Sakura aguantó la respiración un instante y sonrió.

—Yo también te amo, _idiota_ —lo escuchó reír al otro lado, reconfortando su corazón.

**-/-/-**

Era difícil ser padre, pero más difícil era ser un padre _cool_. Uzumaki Naruto pasó saliva imperceptiblemente mientras su hija lo presentaba a la clase casi como si fuera alguna clase de súper héroe.

—¡Este es mi papá, Uzumaki Naruto! — Hanami presento a su padre con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo ampliamente a la clase, Naruto trató de mantener la compostura, pero igual, volvió a pasar saliva un poco más fuerte. Que aquello era cosa de sentirse intimidado, había padres bomberos, físicos, maestros constructores... su oficio parecía poca cosa comparado con esos, y su hija podría sentirse decepcionada y era lo que menos quería.

—Ho-hola —se inclinó levemente, sentía su corazón latir en sus costillas, ¿qué iba a decir? ¿Cómo podía competir contra los otros padres? Volvió ligeramente su cabeza a su derecha y vio comprensión y pena en los rostros de los padres que ya se habían presentado.

Ahí había policías, veterinarios, maestros, psicólogos, atletas, y él... él era un simple...

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, padre de Hanami-chan, y trabajo en...

—¡¿Es cierto que hace videojuegos?! —Okey, eso no lo esperaba—. ¡¿Cuántos juegos ha jugado?!

—Eh, bueno, yo... —lanzo una mirada de auxilio a los otros _súper papás_ pero todos sonreían apenados —en realidad yo... —paso saliva y sonrió tenuemente —me encargo de desarrollar, programar y probar videojuegos para diversas consolas y plataformas —Hanami estaba junto a su padre, cruzada de brazos, muy orgullosa asintiendo a cada cosa que su padre decía.

Y bueno, en realidad sí era desarrollador de videojuegos y solía ayudar también como programador auxiliar, ¿pero era eso genial?

—¿Entonces prueba todos los juegos del mundo? —Naruto se rascó la sien y miró a la profesora, que sonrió apenada y se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo podía decirle a una manada de niños hiperactivos que no probaba todos los juegos en sí…?

—Bueno…

—¡Así es, a que mi papá es genial! ¡¿A qué sí, a qué sí?! —la clase profirió gritos de emoción y Naruto miro a los otros padres, en busca de auxilio; las miradas que recibió fueron de exasperada comprensión, pasó saliva fuertemente, ¿en qué se había metido?

—¡Yo quiero ser un _Game Tester_*****! ¡¿Me contraría, señor Uzumaki?! —y preguntas semejantes fueron las que siguieron en cuestión de minutos.

Y así, toda la presentación del súper papá fue en base a su poco común profesión y después de mucho hablar y responder preguntas de niños hiperactivos, se despidió prometiéndoles una visita a una de las empresas desarrolladoras que ya luego coordinaría con la maestra.

Era tan difícil ser un _súper_ y _cool_ papá.

**N/A:** Game Tester son personas que trabajan probando juegos, verificando errores y niveles de dificultad de los mismos.

**-/-/-**

—¿Qué tal la presentación? —Naruto suspiró, pasándose una mano por sus rubios cabellos.

—Fue peor que ir a una entrevista de trabajo, nunca pensé que ser desarrollador iba a ser más interesante que policía o bombero —respondió, entrando a la Ford Explorer, respirando profundamente, escuchó a Sakura reír al otro lado.

—No sé qué esperabas, no es común conocer a alguien que programe y desarrolle juegos de vídeo —Sakura miraba su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Pero en general, cómo fue?

—Bueno, Hanami tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —sonrió, recordando la sonrisa de su hija minutos atrás —y me he convertido en un ídolo —rió —prometí invitarles a casa cuando tuviera algún _demo _infantil que puedan jugar.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura suspirar, Naruto siempre terminaba haciendo algo parecido. Recordaba claramente cuando había prometido al equipo de fútbol de Shinachiku que si ganaban el torneo infantil tendrían una celebración en su casa. No fue nada fácil controlar a 20 niños, sin incluir los tres propios, sí, porque Naruto también era otro niño al que debía contar.

—Naruto… —soltó en medio de un suspiró cansado, lo peor de todo había sido tener que limpiar el desastre—. Limpiaras solo —añadió con sorna, mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas.

—Bueno, si me das un masaje al final, no me quejare —respondió él con picardía.

—Ya veremos —hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba que uno de los coordinadores le avisaba que su superior le buscaba —Tsunade-sama me busca, ya iniciara formalmente la presentación, llamare cuando esto acabe —Naruto asentía ante sus palabras —¡y no olvides llevar el bloqueador solar para Hanami! —y entonces él suspiro y ella se despidió así.

—Sakura-chan… —miró su móvil unos instantes y lo bloqueo antes de tomar su laptop que se encontraba en el asiento copiloto. Su mujer era una _preocupona_.

**-/-/-**

—Mamá no estará contenta con que hayamos almorzado comida chatarra —Shinachiku miraba a su padre mientras se comía la última papa frita de su combo. Naruto rió, algo nervioso.

—Comer comida chatarra un día no nos va a matar, además, prometí que les recompensaría con la cena —estiro su mano y limpio una migaja de pan de la mejilla de Hanami —además, no te escuche quejarte —le miró, sonriente, mientras enarcaba sus cejas, burlón.

Shinachiku se sonrojo ligeramente y volvió el rostro en otra dirección. Su padre les había llevado a comer hamburguesas _(mas un servicio de ensalada para decir que habían contrarrestado la grasa con "comida saludable")_ y había prometido hacerles pollo al estilo teriyaki de cena con arroz y ensalada verde.

No es que fuese la comida más genial del mundo, pero la haría su papá y eso valía _(además, de que su padre cocinaba poco pero igual de delicioso que su madre)_. Observó con sus verdes ojos como su padre acomodaba el cabello de Hanami y le limpiaba las mejillas; su padre era un poco tosco a veces, pero no dejaba de ser cariñoso y él, como el hijo mayor, no podía alegar que se sentía menos amado por su padre.

—Anda Shina-kun —sintió la mano grande y cálida sobre sus rubios cabellos, alborotándolos un poco más, si eso era posible —tómate tu soda y vayamos a comprar las bebidas del equipo —y le sonrió ampliamente.

Su papá era un hombre importante, no solo creaba juegos sino que siempre estaba metido en la creación de nuevo _software_ y aplicaciones móviles, lo que implicaba que tuviera que viajar mucho pero eso no hacía que su padre descuidara de ellos y sus ausencias apenas se percibían, porque nunca los descuidaba por todo el trabajo que tuviera.

Igual era con su mamá, trabajaba como sub-directora del hospital central y siempre tenía que estar moviéndose de un lado a otro ayudando a la directora del hospital _(Tsunade-obba-chan)_ en sus conferencias médicas y reportes generales.

Pero por igual, nunca se sentían descuidados, al contrario y por sobretodo, se sentían amados.

—¿Shina-kun? —El pequeño parpadeo cuando su padre le llamo y se percato de que tanto su hermana como su padre estaban de pie, mirándole.

—Perdón, me quede pensando en la práctica de hoy —Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos, guiándolos a la salida.

—No te preocupes, ¡lo harás genial_'ttebayo_! —y salieron del establecimiento y aire fresco al fuerte sol que pegaba fuera—. Vayamos a comprar las bebidas y hielo.

—¡Sí! —respondieron emocionados ambos chicos.

**-/-/-**

Hanami abrazo a su padre por el cuello, mientras veía a su hermano hacer ejercicios de calentamiento en el campo con otro grupo de diez niños más.

—Papá —acaricio las mejillas bronceadas del mismo, que apenas pudo murmurar un _"¿hmm?"_—. ¿Cuándo podre yo jugar fútbol? —su padre dejo lo que hacía en el móvil y trato de mirarla, pero ella le mantenía el rostro al frente sujetándolo por las mejillas.

—No pensé que quisieras practicar fútbol, Hana-chan —echó el brazo hacia atrás para acariciar los cabellos rosáceos de ella —pero si es algo que quieres, desde que cumplas ocho podemos inscribirte.

—¡¿En serio?! —Ella lo rodeo, emocionada, poniéndose frente a él—. ¡¿En serio puedo?! —Naruto sonrió, dejando el móvil a un lado y la alzo sentándola en una de sus piernas.

—No lo veo mal, si mamá no quiere en primer lugar, igual la convenceremos —Hanami lo miraba con sus azules ojos llenos de emoción—. Aunque pensé que te gustaría más practicar tenis o vóleibol —y subió sus cejas —o artes marciales, siempre te han gustado.

Hanami lo abrazo con fuerza.

—¿En serio puedo? —y escucho a su padre reír.

—¡Claro que puedes, Hana-chan! —Le palmeo suavemente la espalda—. Ya solo es hablarlo con Sakura-chan, ¡ah, mira, mira, ya empezaran a posicionarse para calentar! —e hizo que mirara al campo.

—¡Mira, mira, Shina-kun esta como delantero hoy! —Hanami estaba que casi tenía estrellas en los ojos, su hermano se había recogido su rebelde cabello en una pequeña coleta y hablaba con Shikadai, el vago hijo de Nara Shikamaru.

—Oh, hola Naruto —junto a ellos se sentó Sabaku no Gaara, uno de los tíos de Shikadai.

—¡Gaara! —Naruto estrecho su mano con efusividad—. Tenía mucho sin verte por aquí—. Ambos hombres se pusieron a platicar. Hanami le tenía mucho cariño a Gaara, de tal forma que lo veía como un tío, Gaara y su padre eran mejores amigos desde siempre.

—Ya veo —decía Naruto, mientras Gaara se sentaba más cerca de ellos y acariciaba la cabeza de rosáceos cabellos de Hanami.

—Hola, Hanami-chan —saludo el pelirrojo haciendo que la pequeña dejara a su padre para abrazarlo—. ¿Te has estado portando bien? —la pequeña asintió enérgicamente, lo que provoco una tenue sonrisa en el marmóreo rostro de Gaara.

—Así que Shikamaru y Temari vendrán más tarde —Naruto tecleaba algo en su móvil y Gaara asentía quedamente.

Lo siguiente que siguió fue el inicio del calentamiento de todos durante una media hora más y luego se posicionaron a jugar en serio. Naruto y Hanami gritaban el nombre de Shinachiku, animándolo, mientras Gaara sencillamente asentía de vez en cuando y analizaba las jugadas de los pequeños.

—¡Goooooool! —Gritaron Naruto y Hanami cuando Shinachiku metió la pelota en la portería contraria, Gaara aplaudía quedamente.

—Tu madre se pondrá histérica —decía Naruto emocionado mientras marcaba al teléfono de su esposa.

—¿Naruto? —Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al ver que su esposo le hacia una video llamada—. ¿Ha sucedido algo? —vio el rostro sonriente de su esposo, a un lado el de Hanami y Gaara del otro lado que le hacia una señal de victoria—. Hola, Gaara-kun, Hana-chan.

—Sakura-chan, mira, mira —y cambio de la cámara frontal a la trasera de la video llamada, así ella podía mirar el partido por igual—. Shina-kun acaba de anotar el primer gol —le decía mientras ella escuchaba, atenta.

Sakura miraba a su pequeño correr por el campo, dándole pase a uno de sus compañeros, lo vio deslizarse por el césped, robando el balón y lanzándoselo a Shikadai quien fue corriendo hasta la portería, se la paso a otro compañero y éste se la lanzo devuelta a Shinachiku, que volvió a meter otro gol.

Sakura aplaudía como podía, ya que sostenía el móvil con una mano y animaba a su hijo, Naruto volvió a cambiar la cámara a la frontal.

—Bueno, lo he grabado _(y sigo en ello)_ pero quería ver si tenias tanta suerte como para ver otro gol por parte de Shina-kun —dijo el rubio sonriente, mientras Hanami le lanzaba besos que ella correspondía—. Dile adiós a mamá, Hana-chan.

—Hasta mañana mami —la pequeña ojiazul le lanzo mas besos y luego se despidió diciendo adiós con sus manos.

Gaara también le dijo adiós con la mano y Naruto colgó la vídeo llamada, Sakura sonrió mientras guardaba el móvil y se preparaba para su parte de la conferencia.

**-/-/-**

Naruto llevaba las bolsas del supermercado, Shinachiku llevaba su mochila y su bulto de deportes, Hanami se encargó de abrir la puerta de la casa.

—Finalmente en casa —Shinachiku dejo sus cosas a un lado de la puerta y se dejo caer en el suelo alfombrado de la sala.

—¡Ha sido un día emocionante! —Hanami imitó a su hermano y Naruto no pudo evitar reír.

—Conque emocionante, eh —Naruto paso a la cocina y dejó las cosas en la encimera —vamos, si se quedan de perezosos ahí luego no querrán bañarse, arriba —les decía desde la cocina, los dos pequeños se miraban entre sí y sonreían, cómplices.

Shinachiku encendió la televisión y pusieron el canal de dibujos animados, Naruto suspiró en la cocina, escuchando el _intro_ de una de las series favoritas de sus hijos.

—Empezaré a preparar las cosas, verán solo ese capítulo y luego a bañarse —vocifero y sus hijos al escucharlo, rieron.

Era más fácil lograr ver un capítulo de su serie favorita antes de bañarse con su padre que con su madre, ¡esa mujer dejaba el control sin pilas y la TV al encenderla se quedaba en el canal de medicina y no podía cambiarse por los botones laterales de la misma pues ella los bloqueaba antes de quitarle las pilas al control!

—¡Sí! —dijeron enérgicamente. Naruto agradecía que el día siguiente fuera fin de semana.

Después de dos capítulos, Naruto hizo que se fueran a bañar, mientras, hizo la ensalada, dejó el arroz cociendose y el pollo estaba listo.

Ya cuando el arroz estuvo listo, Shinachiku y Hanami bajaron, frescos y con sus pijamas puestas.

—¡Hambre, hambre, hambre! —decía Hanami, sentándose en la mesa.

—¡Comer, comer, comer! —dijo Shinachiku a su vez.

—Shina-kun, por favor, coloca los manteles en la mesa, Hana-chan, ayúdame a llevar la ensalada, por favor —Naruto llevaba el plato donde estaba el pollo estilo teriyaki y la colocó en el centro de la mesa.

—Papá, ¿qué le paso a la camisa? —señalo Shinachiku con su rubia cabeza una pequeña mancha en la camisa de su padre.

—¿Ah? —Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el punto señalado y se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que fue cuando mezclaba el pollo con la salsa en la sartén —Hanami rió y Shinachiku suspiró.

Y en definitiva, su papá solía ensuciarse muchísimo más que su mamá en la cocina, él detestaba usar delantal y ella era todo lo contrario, cuando estaban los dos en la cocina era algo épico.

La mesa colocada y ya sentados, empezaron a cenar mientras hablaban del día acontecido y de lo que harían al día siguiente.

Mientras cenaban, Sakura llamó para avisarles que la conferencia había terminado y que estaban a punto de cenar y saber qué tal les había terminado de ir con el partido y varios interrogatorios más del tipo _"¿se han bañado?", "¿lavaron bien sus cabellos?", "¿se pusieron la crema humectante en los codos y rodillas?"_, otros ordenamientos como _"no duerman tarde", "lávense los dientes", "dejen la ropa sucia en la cesta"_, lo que provocó una ronda de suspiros resignados y comentarios gracioso al respecto.

Luego de despedirse y terminar de cenar, Shinachiku ayudo a su padre a recoger la mesa y Hanami acomodó las sillas del comedor, Naruto les permitió jugar un rato a la consola antes de dormirlos y aprovecho para irse a dar una ducha.

Aunque sus pequeños dormirían en un rato, él tenía que avanzar en su trabajo pendiente.

Apoyó la frente en la pared del baño, pero se sentía tan cansado que solo quería dormir.

**-/-/-**

Shinachiku y Hanami se durmieron más tarde de lo esperado _(medianoche_) pero eso era algo de lo que Sakura no tenía que enterarse _(mutuo acuerdo)_, así que luego de haber acomodado a sus hijos, bajó al piso inferior a seguir trabajando en la programación del último juego en que se había involucrado.

Del comedor se movió al sofá frente a la televisión y en la misma puso el canal de música para entretenerse y no caer rendido.

De vez en cuando revisaba su móvil y hablaba con algunos compañeros para pulir algunas ideas, también hablaba con Gaara y Shikamaru, a quienes les compartió el vídeo del partido y las fotos que había tomado.

Eran las 2:30 AM y su esposa ya se había despedido por _WhatsApp_ hacia casi una hora atrás. Pulsaba aquí, reprogramaba allá, iba a la cocina por agua o jugo y volvía a sentarse, miraba dos minutos o tres de algún vídeo interesante que pasaban en la TV y regresaba a su tarea.

Ya eran las 3:45 AM cuando se quedó rendido con la laptop en el regazo y la TV en volumen tenue. Shinachiku se levantó para ir al baño y pasó por la habitación de sus padres, cuya puerta estaba abierta de par en par, sorprendiéndolo, ya que su papá no estaba en la cama.

—¿Papá? —musitó en voz baja, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, vio que la puerta que conducía al baño privado de sus padres estaba con las luces apagadas y la puerta entreabierta, fue al baño común y tampoco lo vio ahí, fue a la habitación de Hanami y tampoco, la pequeña sintió la puerta abrirse y se despertó.

—¿Qué pasa, Shina-nii? —preguntó, adormilada aún, restregándose los ojos.

—Ssh, no es nada, vuelve a dormir —respondió el pequeño rubio en un susurro, cerrando la puerta despacio, pero Hanami, ni corta ni perezosa, bajo de su cama con su muñeca favorita bajo el brazo y salió fuera, dándole alcance a su hermano al final de las escaleras del primer piso.

—¿Qué haces? —le susurró ella, haciendo que Shinachiku diera un respingo.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! —exclamó el ojiverde en voz baja, volviéndose hacia su hermana pequeña—. ¿No te dije que te quedarás dormida?

Hanami sonrió apenada.

—Lo que haces parece divertido —rió ella, bajito.

—Sólo ando buscando donde está papá, no está en su habitación —ambos miraron a la cocina pero el sonido de la TV llamó su atención.

—Creo que se quedó dormido —Hanami señaló con su cabeza el sofá, donde su padre estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, laptop en regazo e incluso sus lentes colocados aún.

—Vamos —Shinachiku tomó de la mano a su hermana y se acercaron donde su padre, Hanami le quitó los lentes y Shinachiku con una habilidad digna de un ninja le quitó la laptop, dejaron ambas cosas en la mesa baja del centro de la sala.

—Papá no se moverá ni con un remolque —Hanami se colocó en un costado y se puso a mirar los vídeos musicales.

—Ya lo sé —Shinachiku se colocó en el otro costado—. Espero que no le de dolor de cuello —habían tratado de acomodarle la cabeza, pero su terco padre refunfuñia y volvía a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Al menos lo intentamos —Hanami bostezo y se acurrucó contra su papá, quedando dormida a los dos minutos.

Shinachiku puso los ojos en blanco, su pequeña y terca hermana prefería dormir en el sofá, en postura incómoda que irse a su cama, pero... sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, se cruzó de brazos y su cabeza, sin querer, quedo recostada en el pecho de su papá.

Al parecer, él también era un tanto terco.

**-/-/-**

Sakura soltó un suspiró cansado mientras ingresaba la llave y abría la puerta de su casa, se volvió para despedirse de Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san y Morino-san, que no se retiraron hasta que ella entró del todo a su casa.

Le sorprendió escuchar el murmullo de la televisión, ¿estaba Naruto despierto? Dejó su maleta de mano junto a la puerta, donde vio el bulto de deportes de Shinachiku y camino asomando la cabeza a la sala.

Le sorprendió y enterneció en sobremanera la imagen que allí se representaba, sus dos pequeños estaban a cada lado de su padre y esté les rodeaba con cada brazo, manteniéndolos pegados a sí. Se acercó despacio y se fijo en que los lentes de lectura de Naruto estaban junto a laptop, no sobre ella, como solía acomodarlos su esposo, así que asumió que se quedó dormido y los pequeños lo habían acomodado lo mejor posible.

Se colocó detrás del sofá, encima del rostro de Naruto y le llamó suavemente.

—Naruto —susurró, mientras apartaba algunos mechones rubios de su frente —despierta, vamos a la cama.

El mencionado murmuró algo entre sueños y ella le jaló suavemente las orejas.

—Anda, despierta —y empezó a jalarle las mejillas suavemente, él frunció el ceño tal cual niño pequeño y abrió los ojos con pereza—. Hola, bello durmiente —le saludó, depositando un beso en su frente, Naruto sonrió como tonto.

—Hola —susurró él.

—¿Los niños se quedaron contigo hasta tarde? —preguntó ella y Naruto negó con su cabeza.

—Creo que —se movió con delicadeza, tratando de no despertar a Hanami más que a Shinachiku en sí —despertaron y al no verme en la cama, salieron a buscarme —miró la hora en la repisa —¿madrugaron? —apenas y serian las seis.

Sakura asintió, mientras cargaba a Hanami que le hizo una especie de llave abrazándola pero no despertó.

—Tú lleva a Shina-kun —Naruto asintió, dándose golpecitos en el rostro. Apago la televisión y luego se inclinó para cargar a su pequeño, se encontró con Sakura en el pasillo, que ya había acomodado a Hanami y le abrió aún más la puerta para que pasará con el pequeño sin golpearse ninguno en el proceso.

Después de dejarlo acomodado en su cama y Sakura mimarlo un rato, salieron a su habitación.

—Al menos no incendiaron la casa —se burló Sakura, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba y colgándola en el closet.

—Estuvimos en punto, pero pudimos pararlo —se burló él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás.

—¿Lograste avanzar en la programación? —se volvió hacía él, que estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados.

—Un poco —admitió, asintiendo mientras ella se colocaba su bata de dormir—. Ya más tarde será solo enviárselo a Sasuke para la pre-evaluación —añadió, sacándose la camiseta y dejándola colgada en la puerta del closet.

—Eso —Sakura tomó la camiseta —tiene sitio —y le tiró la misma en la cara de forma juguetona.

—Lo sé, pero luego —dejó que la camiseta cayera al suelo, la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó, llevándola hasta la cama en medio de protestas cómicas —ahora vamos a dormir —y se lanzó a la cama con ella, dieron dos rebotes y Sakura logro zafarse de sus brazos entre risas y protestas.

—¡Eres un bruto! —le pellizco el antebrazo derecho y él le mordió el hombro izquierdo juguetonamente.

—Bienvenida a casa, Sakura-chan —se quedó sobre ella, sonriendo tenuemente.

—Ya estoy aquí —acarició el rostro masculino —y ya no se quemará la casa —ambos rieron suavemente antes de que él se inclinará para dejar un beso en su frente y luego buscar sus labios con dulzura.

Sakura acarició la nuca de su esposo y luego éste se apartó desperdigando besos por todo su rostro.

—Ya puedo dormir tranquilo —y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras ella acomodaba las sábanas sobre ellos.

—Es usted un papá y esposo algo quisquilloso, señor Uzumaki —bromeó ella, acomodándose junto a él.

—Eh, eh, que soy un papá _súper cool _y esposo quisquilloso —la acercó más a sí—. Pero igual, soy tu esposo quisquilloso y no te he escuchado quejarte.

Sakura rió.

—No, no me quejo, aún —se burló ella y Naruto soltó un pequeño bufido antes de decirle que durmieran —sí, sí —murmuró ella, ya adormilada.

Ninguno de los dos había conciliado bien el sueño al estar lejos el uno del otro, así que podría decirse que eran unos esposo quisquillosos.

Unos tontos, amorosos y quisquillosos esposos.

**—Fin—**

**[Valga la redundancia que la imagen no es mía, todos los créditos a Kaleta, su creadora]. **

Esta historia me tomó poco más de lo que esperaba, le había comentado hacia días a **Asuka-chan** (_**ASUKA02**_) que la iba a publicar y se me complicó la cosa, pero al fin, ¡finalmente logre terminarla!

Es, sencillamente, un día sin la presencia física de **Sakura** en casa, aunque igual, esa mujer es tan preocupona que no podía evitar dejar órdenes jajaja. Es la primera vez que utilizo a **Shinachiku** y **Hanami**, así que no me sentía del todo segura de cómo manejarlos, pero me dije ¡hey! son hijos de **Naruto** y **Sakura** xD.

Espero de verdad que el escrito les guste y les saque alguna que otra sonrisa, salió un poco más largo de lo esperado, pero así queda, disfruten y permitanme saber qué les parece, ¡saludos!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
